


Trapped

by Castia



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, Lots of judgemental old farts-, Other, Yup. Not lying, clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: This is a story about The Maker. The 15 year old girl being forced out of her comfort zone. Will she survive this experience?This is, infact, a true story.





	1. The Start

She stared at the doctor. The woman who sent the girl's parents out to talk to her alone... in privacy. Hah. Yeah right... she's just afraid of saying anything wrong infront of them. But the child? She isn't scared. But now... that wasn't the point of why she was so angry right now.

" WAIT- WHAT?! " The young girl slammed her hands onto the table angrily, glaring.

" It's for your own good. " she sounded calm... but she looked mad. Mad at her and who she was. But who she is, is... great... right?

" B-but! You can't...! That goes against my rights! " the doctor blinked before chuckling softly and shaking her head, as if she just heard a bad joke or pun or- SOMETHING. 

" Rights? Girl, you're only fifteen. Do you even  _know_ your exact rights? " she opened her mouth to say something, but no words cane out. No... no she didn't know them exactly...

" N-no... But I know I  _have_ rights! And that must count for something! " she huffed, puffing up your cheeks. Her long brown hair was a frizzled mess from this... this whole conversation! 

" You'll only be there for six weeks. I'm sure it'll be okay. It's only the Afternoon Clinic until four pm. And going to school there too, of course. Just grin and bare it. " The girl growled quietly before storming out.

She sighed as she leaned her head against the door, tugging at her headphones and putting them on. Listening to some music on the way home. It was only a five minute walk anyways. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her pink hoodie...

Heya. My name is Isabel Raine Robb. I'm fifteen years old, a gamer, artist and 'Author' but... well. Just call me The Maker. People say I'm out of my mind. Sorry folks, but the truth is... I just use my mind more often then most others! I'm single, ready to mingle and I live with my parents like most fifteen year olds do.

Of course, I've got my flaws. I can be real impatient sometimes... And I try to put on a look of determination in school! But .. that mostly backfires and ends up with me falling asleep in class. So I draw.

And draw...

Everyone of my characters show an exaggerated aspect of my personality.

Lili Juwel, a neko cat with green fire magic resembles my curiosity. She likes most people and can get distracted easily. 

Gale, a little character of mine who loves  **MURDER**. But actually, they simply resemble EXTREMELY exaggerated anger and my love for animals.

Gwenniver Gidget is a gnome mage of the Kirin Tor who, obviously, resembles my intelligence and exaggerated judgemental-ness...? That how you write it? No idea.

Bubbles Splash resembles my humor. Not my punny humor- but more on the... 'I crack jokes to cheer myself and others up no matter what's happening' side.

Gust Whoosh resembles the naughty and clever person I can be sometimes! Pulling pranks, thinking fast and my EXTREMELY EXAGGERATED CAPABILITY OF RUNNING AROUND AND DOING SPORTS. HAHA- No.

Castia Pastel June was mostly made for the fanfic I wrote, Blue and Pink, but she resembles my laziness too! Exaggerated, of course. But still! And the puns. THE PUNS.

Penny June is the happiness I don't show too often, but is always zooming around inside! She's there, just... hidden.

And Jay? Well... I guess you can say... he's the bitch inside of me!

...

That sounded SO wrong. But- anyways!

Not every character I made should be taken seriously. Not every joke I make with them should be taken seriously. And not every damn little detail I make with them should always be taken so gosh darn seriously!

However... The story you are about to read? This is no exaggeration... no fake story... It's real. Every scene- and everything the people here will say. It's all a real thing that happened to me. So be warned-

Of smartass comments from me, judgemental old farts and lots of drawing.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first day...

It was still in the middle of the Christmas Vacation... The Maker's classmates were still just- at home. Having fun. Whatever. And yet because of the stupid Afternoon Clinic, she had to be at the doctor's place at 8am. This was already a rough start. She groaned as the sun hit her face directly, while she carried her bag inside 'The Red House'. Because of the red bricks. Wow. Very creative. She rolled her eyes and entered.

Inside, some kids were playing and chatting around. It didn't seem so bad... which honestly surprised her. But then she met the caretaker. It was a woman and a man. Apparently this woman was supposed to just be a quick replacement for the female caretaker. The male?

You'll get to know him as-

Mister Mielke. A little bitch.

So- the first thing they do is take away her phone. How sweet. The Maker sighed as they brought her to the other 'patients'. That's right. Patients.

No- kids and teenagers are normal. But patients are the kids who are abnormal. Crazy. Need help. And are weird.

I know what you're thinking- 'Weird isn't always bad! What about Mabel Pines or The Great Papyrus or other similiar people??' And guess what? You're right. They're weird but are still great! But that isn't the 'weird' I'm talking about.

I'm talking about drug addicts. People who have attempted suicide on multiple occasions. People who have an eating disorder and keep thinking they're fat. Sure, I've said my fair share of-

" Dead inside ", " Kill me ", " I hate my life " and " I wanna die " but COME ON. Those weren't actually serious! Thank god the stupid doctors don't check my twitter...

The Maker sat down on the green couch of this 'Group Room'. Looking around at everyone. It... still can't be  _that_ bad. Right? She was stressed. Stressed out that she had to do this and stressed out about the whole situation itself. She couldn't meet the friends she had because now, she wasn't at school which ended at like- 2pm. Now she stayed there until 4pm. And it's winter too! So it was real dark...

And when The Maker was stressed... she drew. Nobody really seemed to talk much. Sure, once in a while she'd make a witty comment but that's it! And the kids here REALLY didn't have a sense of humor either. She made lots of jokes. Things that made people laugh... but nope. They all just looked at her as if she was an idiot telling bullcrap.

So she continued drawing. She drew until everyone was called to the kitchen for breakfast. Once sat down and told to eat, she told the caretakers that she wasn't hungry. She never had an appetite in the morning. They glared and placed lots of food on her plate, shoving it over to her and telling her to eat.

Adults never seem to listen, do they?

She forced herself to eat. It didn't feel good. When The Maker ate, she just sorta... felt more tired. It took a while, but eventually. Everyone else finished too. Cleaning her plate, she put it in the dishwasher before going over to the couch and lie down. 

But suddenely she was smacked over the head. She yelped in surprise. It didn't hurt, but the smack did shock her. She looked up at the female replacement.

" No napping in the clinic! Don't you think you should spend your time on your sociality?? You napping, won't help at all! " well YOU smacking the top of my HEAD won't help you in your DAMN JOB. You just yapping and crap won't earn you any money. Course, you could never tell doctors what's in your mind. They'd think you need anger management!

So taking a deep breath, she kept herself awake by drawing. She was being watched by one of the caretakers... she knew it. But she said nothing as she finished the request someone made on twitter to draw Sans and Castia all lovey dovey. Yup. Gonna be done soon. 

" You can draw well! " she blinked then looked towards the person who spoke. It LOOKED like a guy. It SOUNDED like a guy. But guess what? It's a girl. But eh. Who cares? " Do you make your own comics and characters? "

" Well, I got like... over fifty OCs, make comics, jokes and write a fanfic based on Undertale! " The Maker grinned as the girl looked COMPLETELY clueless as to- what the hell she was talking about. But nodded anyway. " I'm Isabel. Nicknamed- The Maker. You? "

" My name is Maya. " the two smiled at eachother before Maya slowly turned around... and walked away awkwardly. Welp. Seems great here. Now it was time to eat for the afternoon. But boy.

The Maker really can't eat anything now. What was that, goulash? She was a very picky eater. So she couldn't eat whatever was put on her plate! Not even when Mister Mielke told her to. So she just sat and waited for everyone else to finish. Once they were done, everyone put their plates away and sat down at the couch. The Maker simply continued drawing.

I don't like this place one bit. Nope. No sir. I couldn't even really talk to anyone because everyone here either don't like playing a computer, never played a computer or never even OWNED a computer. How that's still possible in this generation is beyond me.

Time passed as she heard the tick tock of the clock. Come on... The Maker wanted to continue writing the new chapter of her fanfic before sunday! She was thinking of going with something that will be like- long due to-

Castia getting a baby!

I've had that planned for, FOREVER. But since everyone was stuck in the underground, I never could write it yet... UNTIL NOW. And Vera was a nice addition in my opinion. She's gonna be bringing out Jay's wimpy side that he always hides. JAY JUNE. Not like- the Jay in Twitter who's my bread loving friend. Though I  _did_ ruin bread for him after telling so many... crumby puns!!

BADUMTSH! Awwww yeeeaaaah! That was a good one! 

She snickered at her own pun before looking back at the clock. About fourty more minutes until she was free! Yes! There was literally not a single boy she could talk to about video games here and all the other girls... well... The Maker had the feeling that they didn't like her too much.

Then everyone was called for Snack Time. That was the time when everyone talks about their day, how they spent it and what they'll do later. 

Ugh. I hate stuff like these. I never like talking about how my day was, because if nothing special happened I can't think of anything! And that sucks.

So everyone started talking about their day, that they'll continue learning for school and ALL that. Then it was The Maker's turn. Oh great. What could she actually talk about, to these asshat degenerate caretakers who have no soul. 

Or... so I'm told.

" Well... today was great... I drew a lot and- "

" Sounds like you're mocking us. " sounds like-? Bitch, if I wanted to mock you... I'd comment on your stupid ego and pride and crap! But instead of saying  _that_ , The Maker forced a sweet smile on her face and looked at Mister Mielke. Asking what was wrong, politely. " You're in here to get better. But how do you get better at your goals if all you do is draw?? "

Oh. The goals thing? Funny story. At the doctor before the bad news, she told you to write your goals on a piece of paper. You wrote- finishing eigth grade.

But tell me, Mister Caretaker Asshole... How do I do my goal... IF I'M STUCK IN THE F'ING RED HOUSE THING?!

But again.

She didn't say what was on her mind and just simply shrugged. He sighed.

" Just be more social. " Be less of an asshat. He told her to continue what she was saying.

" I may relax at home... play computer... that kinda stuff. " he slowly nodded. The woman sent The Maker glare. What's that glare for? Does she want a fight? Is she hungry? Maybe the woman was having her time of the month? Seriously. What was up with her?  

At the end of the day they gave her, her phone back and a few papers for her parents. Once able to, she left as fast as possible...

Gosh. I already know I'm gonna hate this place. But hey! I've got my daily drawing...

[Sans and Castia](https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/819906869326217216)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it gets worse and worse...


	3. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then...

Ah. Day two. Juuuuust great. Ugh. The Maker sighed as she got all her things. Apparently, a new boy is coming to the clinic. Poor guy. She shrugged and made her way to the clinic after waving goodbye to her parents. 

Once she was infront of the clinic, she placed her bag on a bench and hung her jacket. Again, her phone was asked for and she gave it to them. Something was up... they were acting so... nice? Yup. Definitely.

So everyone was at the snack break when she was called to the caretaker's office. She slowly walked over as Mister Mielke spoke.

" Okay, so today you won't be going with the other patients outside for the thirty minute break... " Not like The Maker wanted to go out at all- " You'll wait here until the doctor comes to get your blood with an injection. " Every alarm in The Maker's head started ringing as he mentioned that. I-Injection????? She stared, ALREADY shaking. Oh no... was... was she having a panic attack?? Yes. Yes she was. He sent her to the group room alone.

The Maker was freaking out. She could hardly breath right and was letting out choked up sobs. The doctors damn well KNEW she had a phobia against injections and all... Why did he tell her like this anyways??? She was sure he even mentioned them using a BIG needle...!! She looked around.

The world was swirling. She felt so dizzy just at the thought of getting pricked by an injection... then... she looked over to the window. The trees and a happy little cat... The windows here were... really big... Her escape route! Of course! God  _did_ exist!

She grabbed her bag and opened up the wondow before hopping out. She was real glad that this was all on the bottom floor. And the way to her home was only 10 minutes on foot! So she ran. She ran more then she ever had in life. Because she was scared.

Scared that if they caught her, they might tie her up to a bed and inject her anyway. She ran home. Once there she was freezing cold. Holding onto her mother who was trying to calm her down. She could hardly register any words as she trembled in her mother's hold.

The Maker's mother called up her father. Both of the parents stayed near the girl, taking care of her. Cheering her up with videos and laughter. Then her father sighed.

" We'll still have to bring you there. For school. Don't worry though. They can't force you into an injection. If you say no, then they aren't legally allowed to do anything. " The Maker slowly nodded.

I was so scared. And so worried. The whole drive back there... I was trembling. I couldn't speak right... I was terrified.

The Maker held onto her father as he walked her back there. There, the doctor Zinndörf smiled at him and waved. She explained with a sweet voice about how it was understandable, all things considered. She seemed as friendly as could be! He left shortly there after.

I wish he hadn't left.

The moment he left, the doctor glared at The Maker and spoke with her in an aggravated voice.

" Don't do something stupid like that again! I don't understand how you could be so dumb! Ugh. With that kind of mood you should be put in stationary! " she flinched and backed away. Back to the group room. 

She couldn't stop shaking the whole day. And it felt like she could burst with tears at any second...

This was getting worse and WORSE with every moment and she didn't like it here. The Maker never thought she'd think this but...

 

 

I MISS SCHOOL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah... that was a dark day indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> The story of my damn life right now.


End file.
